There when needed
by Lilyplusjames
Summary: SHORT! Script format When Lily needs someone James is there.


This was an English assignment, we had to write a script for a scene of our choosing.

I sadly don't own the characters and **if you should like to use this in a fanfiction go ahead! Send me a link!**

Marauders Era English Script

Characters:

Lily Evans – 16, Bright young witch, top of her classes, red hair, green eyes, short, normally good tempered except when dealing with James. Lily has just received a letter stating her parents have passed away after being involved in a fatal car crash. Sister does not like her.

James Potter – 16, medium height, black "untameable" hair, hazel eyes, intelligent young wizard, known as a prankster, has liked Lily for years, his father died when he was 11. Best friend Sirius lives with him.

Petunia Dursley – Lily's older sister, jealous of Lily for being gifted and special, resents her for it.

Scene:

Mid-December 1977, 8pm, The Hogwarts grounds are dark, covered in snow and empty of everyone but Lily, who is sitting by the Black Lake, she has a letter scrunched up in her hand and she is looking devastated.

James approaches, walking towards Lily who has not seen him.

James: Lily what are you doing out here? It's freezing, you'll catch a cold.

Camera goes from James to Lily

Lily: Go away Potter, I don't want to fight with you right now.

Camera back to James

James: I didn't come here to fight, I saw you from the Gryffindor Tower, seriously, you have got to be cold, you don't even have a coat!

Camera back to Lily

Lily:(Raises voice)

I said go away!

James: Not until you tell me what's wrong.

James walks over and sits down next to Lily, draping his cloak over her in the process.

Lily: (sighs) why do you care?

James: Believe it or not, I do have regular feelings and when you see someone who would never break curfew, outside at 8:24pm, alone, when it's the middle of winter and to top it all off they don't have a jacket, I get worried, plus there's the added factor it's you.

Lily without looking up holds the hand with the note out. James reads the note, a look of disgust appears on his face.

Flashes the note: (over the shoulder shot)

Lily,

If you wish to visit my parents graves are in the Little Whinging cemetery, do not try to contact me, when you have holidays, stay at that freak school and at the end of the year find an other freak to stay with.

Mrs. Dursley

Camera goes back to James; he is holding the letter, face looking some what confused but other wise angry.

James: Who is she?

Camera pans out to shot mid shot of both

Lily: My sister

James: Wait so she, she had your parents… (Trails off)

Lily: Their funeral, without inviting me or even telling me? Yes.

James: And she calls you a freak

Lily: She has for years now, I'm used to it.

James: But, how? How can someone be that cruel?

(Exclaims)

Lily: That's her being nice.

James: I'm sorry

Lily looks up in surprise

Lily: What for?

James: Your parent, your sister, everything…

Lily: Why? You weren't the one who was drunk and ran a red light, you weren't the one who didn't care enough about your own sister to tell her parents died and your having a funeral for them. You are the only person who seems to care right now. "My friends"(quotation marks with fingers) have been looking out that window for the last two hours and haven't bothered to come down to see what's wrong or even offer me a coat, thanks by the way for that.

James: No problem and whilst I didn't do any of that, I know what it's like to lose a parent, and I don't personally know what its like to have a sibling you don't get along with, I help Sirius enough to know what it's like.

Lily: Who'd you lose? If you don't mind me asking.

James: nah, s'okay, my dad, he got hit by a stray curse on the job, he was an aura

Lily: A dark wizard catcher? Wow.

James: Yeah, he was amazing, one of the best, a good man too, and everybody loved him.

Lily: When did it happen?

James: The summer before first year

Lily: Oh merlin, I was so mean to you

(Lily looks horrified)

James: Nah, it's all good, I deserved it, I was a nasty little prat

Lily :Ok you deserved some of it but not all

James: It's wasn't all bad, all those times you dobbed me in, I got let off, something about being mentally unstable

Lily: I knew it! I knew you weren't serving any of those detentions.

James winked, getting up and offering a hand to Lily

James: I have a way with the professors, now I think we need some hot chocolate, whilst you have been enjoying the warmth of my cloak, I'm freezing, come on we can stop by the kitchens

Lily: Is that allowed? To just stop by the kitchens

James: Course, I do it all the time

Lily: That doesn't mean it's allowed.

James laughs and helps Lily up, dragging her towards the Hogwarts kitchens.

End scene.


End file.
